ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth Be Told
Truth Be Told is an upcoming Tomas 10 episode. Summary Tired of the media accusing Tomas' aliens of being evil and comiting crimes, Tomas tried to prove his aliens are heroes and clear their names. Unfortunetely, the task turns to be more difficult than expected. While doing so, Tomas learns that only he can define who he is, by his actions. Plot Truth Be Told It was a nice warm Thursday. We were currently chasing after a hijacked plane in the RV. We were driving at almost 100 mph. But we weren’t fast enough the plane was getting faster and faster. Soon, it was in the air. We would never catch it now. There was only one way we would reach it. I transformed into Jet Stream, jumped out of the RV, and flew after it. I used my hands and feet to propel me enough to reach the plane door. I managed to open it and get inside. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a gun getting loaded. I aimed my palm at the direction it came from and found myself facing a big man with a machine gun. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said. I blasted air out of my palm and blew the gun away. Next, I shifted my body and used my other hand to spray him with a blue foam-like substance. After that, I propelled myself with my feet and tackled the man down to the ground. I flipped over him and stood ready for more. However, there was nobody else waiting for me. “No other guards? That’s strange.” I said. Next, I pressed my foot against the cabin door, blasted, and forced the door to pop open. “Hold it right there!” I shouted. But I realized the plane was on autopilot. “Nobody else home? That’s weirder.” I said. All of a suddenly, someone was pointing a gun at the back of my head, with the pistol against the back of my head. “Don’t even think about it.” He said. “Now put your hands up.” He ordered. “Okay, okay,” I said, raising my arms. “Whatever you say.” I had my arms raised next to my head. Suddenly, I blasted air from the palms of my hand. The air pushed me back, which caused the man behind me to be pushed back, and we slammed against the wall. I quickly jumped forward, knocked away his gun, and sprayed him with the foam-like substance. “Not bad, kid.” He said, against the wall. “Alright, wise guy, what are you up to? What’s your plan?” I asked. “To eliminate the state of Hawaii.” He replied. “That’s your plan? You Azul Personas are so random.” I said. The man made a confused face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He stated. I walked over to him and held out my hand right under his neck. “What are you…?” he began. But I interrupted him by blowing air from my palm and causing his human mask to fly off his face, revealing him to be a blue, humanoid alien. “Not bad at all.” He admitted. “Alright kid, how’d you figure me out?” he asked. “Like I said, ‘you Azul Personas are so random.’” I replied. “Now, how do I stop this plane?” I asked. “I don’t think you can.” He replied. “The controls are smashed.” He said. I looked over and saw the perfectly normal controls. “The controls are fine.” I stated. He pulled out a detonator, pressed it, and exploded the controls. “The controls are smashed.” He repeated. I quickly ran out of the plane and flew to the front. I tried pushing the plane but it was too heavy. I took in a deep breath and expelled as much air as I could. The plane slowly began to shift in direction. I forced myself to keep pushing no matter how tired I got. I kept forcing the plane to slowly shift over. Eventually, I managed to land it about 20 miles away from Hawaii (to prevent a tidal wave). Exhausted from all the work, I laid down on top of the plane. I was panting and breathing heavily. I was so tired, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I transformed into Teleportal and teleported back to the RV. Unfortunately, the Azul Persona escaped. The next morning, Fer showed me the newspaper. “‘High-flying alien hijacks plane!’?” I said, reading the front page headline. Under the headline was a large picture showing Jet Stream pushing away the plane. “Yeah, it says that Jet Stream prevented the ‘happy and anxious passengers from reaching their paradise.’” Santi informed. “That wasn’t even a passenger plane, it was a cargo plane!” I stated. “Ugh, this is the third week that the newspaper’s done something like this.” I said. “Everything comes with a price.” Fer said. “Yeah, but I’m doing a good thing.” I replied. “If I hadn’t stopped that plane there wouldn’t be a ‘paradise’ for anyone, not just the ‘passengers on the plane’.” I said. “Well, if you don’t like it, try to do something about it.” Fer advised. “Okay, I will.” I said and walked out. “I’ll go with him to make sure he stays out of trouble.” Santi said. “We’ll be back in about half an hour.” He assured. The two of us went over to the newspaper publishing building and asked to speak to the manager. “‘High-flying alien hijacks plane!’?” I said putting the newspaper down in front of him. “Are you serious?” I asked. “Wrote it myself.” He said proudly. “Do you know what actually happened? I know, I was there.” I said. “It was…” I continued, but he interrupted and finished the sentence for me. “One of those ‘good’ aliens. I know. You want the readers of my newspaper to believe that the creatures that are causing so many problems all over the world are also trying to help and protect it.” He said. “It is kinda hard to believe.” Santi admitted “Look, we’ve seen these aliens help us. But you want them all to be against us. You’ve even been told by the president that he was saved by a good alien.” I said to him. But he hardly paid attention. “Are you sure he’s not an alien, too?” he asked. “You’re the publisher of one of the biggest…” I began. “The biggest.” he corrected. “One of the biggest newspapers in the state, and this is what you’re doing?” I asked. “These aliens are a menace!” he stated. “All of them, that Four Arms, Heatblast, they’re all vigilantes! They’re not real heroes, like astronauts or police officers or fireman or newspaper publishers! They’ve got fancy powers and they think they’re above the law? Well they’re not!” he stated. “You want the truth to come out? You have to do it the same way everybody else does, prove it!” “How can I prove anything when the aliens that already prove it are shunned by you?” I asked, rhetorically. “Come on, Tomas.” Santi said. “He’s not going to listen to a kid.” I sighed, realizing he was right, and we left. When we got back to the RV, Fer asked us “How’d it go?” “Terrible.” I replied. “The guy was so hard headed; he didn’t listen to a word Tomas said.” Santi added. “Well, some people just aren’t reasonable.” Fer said. “Yeah, there are a lot of unreasonable people.” I said. Later that afternoon, we were driving along the freeway and saw a robbery on the news. The police were being called in to stop the robber, but were having no luck against the alien. “Well this is just great.” I said sarcastically. “Another thing for that newspaper to blame me for.” I said. We drove over until the streets were closed, due to the rampaging alien. “We have to get in there.” Santi said. “I’ll be able to get in, but I’m not sure you guys will.” I said. “Just go, we’ll catch up.” Fer said. I activated the watch, turned the dial, and transformed into Drillbit. I jumped out the door, dug underground, and passed under the police. Next, I rushed over to help the police. “What seems to be the problem officer?” I asked. “That alien is going on a rampage.We can’t stop him, can’t sterilize him, or anything.” The officer replied. “Don’t worry, I’ll get him.” I assured. “Wait. He’s got hostages inside the building. He’s blocking our way so we can’t get through, but you should be able to.” The officer informed. “Alright, I’m on it.” I said. Then, I dug underground and passed under the alien and inside the building. When I arrived, the lights were all turned off. I assumed that he broke them all. So I got on all fours and sensed the building. I could only see by touch, I could not use my eyes. Meanwhile, someone was spying on me through infrared binoculars. “He’s in the building. Initiate phase two.” He said. Inside the building, I managed to locate all the hostages. But suddenly, the watch began beeping. Then, I was reverted back to normal. Luckily, it was too dark for anyone to see what happened. Unfortunately, now I was as blind as everyone else. Meanwhile, on the outside, all the police had been taken down and all their vehicles had been destroyed. “Phase two complete. Move on to phase three.” Inside the building, everyone was nervous. I was waiting for my watch to recharge so I could get us out of here. Suddenly, the lights flickered on. In the front of the room, were two big, fat, red aliens and the Azul Persona from Yesterday. “Hello, civilians.” He said. “One of you has caused me a great disturbance. You know who you are. Anyways, I’m one to hold a grudge. So, I will destroy all of you to make an example.” He said. Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the back of the room. Everyone turned around to find Fourarms standing behind them. “You want me?” I asked then jumped in front of the hostages. “Let them go or suffer the consequences.” I ordered. “Are you aware that this building is located directly above a subway tunnel?” the Azul Persona asked. Then, he pressed a detonator, which caused mines, set up around us, to cause us to fall through the floor. Next, his “bodyguards” jumped down behind us. They tried to attack everyone, but I fought them off. I had to hold them back from attacking the people. Unfortunately, there was nowhere for them to run. All of a sudden, we heard rumbling and knew the subway was coming. “Better hurry up if you want to save all these people.” The Azul Persona said. “Too bad my little friends won’t let you out of their sight.” He said. The subway was getting closer, I had to think of something or we would all get crushed. I ear-slapped him with my top arms, then uppercut him with both my bottom arms and knocked him out. Next, I blocked the other’s punch, swung both my right arms and punched him as hard as I could. He went flying back and ended up crashing onto the front of the subway. The subway was here. I didn’t have time to get everyone out and I hadn’t thought of anything else. So, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I leaped at the subway and slammed my fists into the subway. Shockwaves were sent throughout the subway and my body, and I was knocked out. I woke up later, by a police officer, who had also been a hostage. “Hey, kid, are you ok?” he asked. I stood up, slowly. “Ugh, yeah, except for the pain, I’m fine.” I said. “Where are the other hostages?” I asked. “It’s alright, everyone is fine.” He replied. “How about the people in the subway?” I asked. “We got everyone out, everyone we could.” He said. I looked over to see that we had fallen to a deeper level, with part of the subway fallen over and the rest blocking our entrance. “Whoa. This is what happened when I, I mean, that alien smashed the subway?” I asked. “Yup.” He replied. “Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” he asked. “Yeah, I’m ok.” I replied. “Alright. Listen up everyone.” He said to get everyone’s attention. “We’re in one of the old underground flood control tunnels under the subway system. It’s not looking too stable, so we need to get out of here before there’s another cave in. There should be access ladders every mile or so. I suggest we get walking.” “I’ve got a light.” I said, pulling out a light from my key chain, enhanced by Grey Matter. “I knew this would come in handy someday.” The small flashlight worked like a large powerful one. “I’ll lead the way.” I suggested. “Anyone who wants to wait for a rescue is welcome to stay here, but I don’t recommend it.” The officer said. We all began walking forward, searching for a way out. While I walked, I tried to think of a way to get us out. I couldn’t transform into an alien in front of these people, and even if I hid, they would wonder what happened to me. Suddenly, the watch beeped. I looked at it to see it was green again. But that wasn’t all. I could tell there was something else, like it was trying to tell me something. It wouldn’t normally beep that way. There was only one explanation; the watch was trying to alert me of trouble. I stopped and turned around. “Here, take this, I need to talk to the officer.” I said. “There is nothing to worry about…except more dangerous aliens.” I said. I walked back to the officer. “Ok, we’ve got trouble, and I don’t think it’s the tunnel collapsing. I have a feeling about this.” I said. “Thanks for the heads up.” He said. “You don’t believe me, do you?” I asked. “Well who do you believe?” I asked. “Not me, not the aliens, who?” I asked. “I’ve heard about those aliens. I talk to the police, the firemen, and the people they helped. And I heard their stories about how they saved lives. How they never asked for recognition, or a reward, or even thanks. It doesn’t matter what the newspapers say, or the politicians, or the whole world. They don’t define who you are, you do. Not by your words, but by your actions. The truth will eventually come out.” He said. “I see.” I said. He kept moving, but I stopped to think it through a little. I was snapped back to reality, by my watch beeping constantly and rapidly. I knew something was wrong now. “Officer!” I called out. I quickly activated the watch and transformed into Danger Duck. I jumped and tackled him out of the way from an explosion, which happened two seconds later. The result of the explosion was the Azul Persona and his four bodyguards. The two inside the building, the one who caused the destruction, and the one spying on me from the building roof. “You didn’t think I’d stop searching for you, did you?” the Azul Persona asked. “Decide, Duck, you surrender or these people will pay for it with their lives.” He said. “Are you crazy? Just surrender!” A man said. I put my arms down, walked over and surrendered. “Wise decision.” The Azul Persona said. “And such a noble one. As if these people even cared about you.” He said. Suddenly, I quacked away. “Huh? Where’d he go?” he asked, nervously. I appeared behind the two big, red, round ones and threw two eggs at each one. The first to hit were tar eggs, and the second were explosives. “Destroy them all!” the Azul Persona ordered. The spy one had two, rubber-like arms. It was about to attack the people, but I quacked in front of it and got its attention. It tried punching me with its long arms, but I would quack away before it could. All the while, I would tease it by saying things like “Miss, miss, miss, and a miss, miss. Wait, how many arms do you have?” I would tease. Lastly, I quacked behind it, slammed it against the wall, and then threw a tar egg to stick him to the wall. “Officer, get these people out of here!” I ordered. The officer gathered everyone and led them away from us, while I held back the others. I had to stop the big red aliens again. Unfortunately for the hostages, the alien, that caused the destruction, was waiting for them. They had nowhere to run. It was an eight foot tall snake-like alien with mechanical arms that had two foot blades. “Stand back, everyone.” The officer said. The officer pulled out his gun, but was immediately sliced in half. Next, the snake alien slashed at the officer. He dodged the first swing, ducked on the second, and blocked the third. Next, the officer threw the hardest punch he could and struck the snake alien in the center of his chest. However, the punch had no effect. Then, the snake alien gave the officer a headbutt and nearly knocked him out. Next, the alien moved towards the others. It lifted his arm up to slash, when all of a sudden, “Heads up, Smiley!” I called out. I double-kicked it back, did a backflip, and made a perfect landing. The snake alien was angry now. He charged at me as fast as he could. At the last second, I quacked out of the way and he crashed into the wall. Now the snake alien was furious. He came back slashing everywhere. I dodged swing after swing, leading it back. Then, I jumped up high, his blade stabbed and wedged itself into a wall, and I came down hard to pop the mechanical arm off him. I looked the mechanical arm handing onto the wall, then at the snake alien missing an arm. Next, it dropped its arm down on me, but I managed to grab it and stop it, just before it cut me in half. Next, I pulled hard and tore his other arm out. “Whoops, sorry.” I said “But on the bright side, you do look more snake-like.” I said. Suddenly, it attacked me and I was forced against the wall, holding back its fangs. “Down boy, no biting.” I said. Next, I quacked behind him, threw an explosive egg, and defeated him too. Unfortunately, that last explosive egg was too much. After getting constantly smashed by me and the snake alien, the wall finally had enough. The concrete support beam was coming down. “Please be a tar egg.” I said. Then threw three tar eggs on one side, and quacked under it on the other side to hold it up. The tar was helping it stick, but it took all my strength to hold the beam up, while standing twelve feet above the others. I was standing against the wall and forcing up the concrete support beam as it began to crumble. “Go! You have to run.” I told the others. However, the ceiling had collapsed on both sides. I was the only thing keeping us alive. If I were to revert back to normal now, we’d all be crushed. “We can’t go anywhere, the tunnel has collapsed on both ends, you have to hold on.” The officer said. “It’s getting too heavy.” I said struggling. Suddenly, the Azul Persona appeared. “It’s a shame you couldn’t save these people, and you tried so hard.” He said. “Are you dumb? This whole place is about to collapse.” I said to him. “I’m good at getting out of tough situations.” He stated. “Besides, there is nothing you can do to stop me.” He said. Out of nowhere, he was hit by a rock. “You want him? You gotta go through us.” A man said. All the hostages stood up and defended me. “We need people like him, to protect us from people like you.” He said, and all the other hostages agreed with him. “Very well, if you all wish to be crushed, who am I to stand in your way.” He said, then turned around and left. Now, the wall I was up against was starting to crumble. “Guys, I can’t hang on. It’s too heavy, it’s gonna fall.” I said. “I can’t hold it.” “Yes you can, you’ve never quit before and you’re not going to quit now, do you hear me, you have to hold.” The officer replied. All of a sudden, the ceiling felt lighter, than it started to move up. I jumped down with the others, to see a huge amount of cement and concrete get lifted up into the air. The cause of this was none other than the Guardian of the Universe. “Hey! Are you guys ok?” Fer called down. “We would have been here sooner, but the cave in made it harder for us to find you.” “Yeah, we’re fine. But I’m just gonna hang out here for a bit.” I said, and then fell on my back exhausted. The next day, the police officer asked to speak to me. I met him at the top of a building, where he showed me today’s newspaper. “’Police save innocent hostages from out of control alien!’?” I read the headline. Under it, showed a large picture with Fourarms, Drillbit, and Danger Duck. “Are you kidding me!?” “The people you saved know the truth, I know the truth, the truth always comes out.” The officer said. “Yeah. So when were you planning to tell me the truth?” I asked. The officer looked at me confused. “I knew it was you, Blauwe.” I said. He pulled out his face mask revealing him to be my Azul Persona friend. “How did you figure me out?” he asked. “You Azul Personas are so random.” I replied. “Besides, that advice could only come from you, not to mention, you didn’t notice ‘Tomas’ was gone.” I said. “Very impressive, Tomas.” Blauwe complimented. “You did good.” “Yeah, sure. What matters is what I do, right?” I said. “Right.” He replied. “Then what I’m gonna do right now is go find the publisher of this newspaper and Stinkfly goo his mouth shut.” I said. “I’m ok with that.” Blauwe said, with a smile. I smiled back, turned into Stinkfly, and flew off. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Santi Diaz *Fer Maggi *Blauwe Vreemdeling *The Guardian Villians *Azul Persona *Alien Bodyguards Aliens *Jet Stream *Drillbit *Four Arms *Danger Duck Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes